Maximum Potter
by I-am-Maximum-Ride
Summary: Maximum Ride goes to Hogwarts. Don't question it. lol It was requested, and if anyone would actually like me to write more, please say so!


_**Someone requested a Max/Harry crossover, so here goes! :D**_

I couldn't believe I was doing this. _Was I seriously about to run head-first into a pillar at a train station because some owl told me I was magical?_ Yes. Yes I was. And the rest of the flock -though I knew they all thought I was completely bonkers- were right behind me. Just as I was about to bolt, I felt a strong but soft hand latch with mine.

"You're really going to do this?" Fang's voice came quiet, so close to my ear that I was about to sock him right in the nose: because I'm just that sweet, calm, and totally not paranoid kinda person.

Instead of breaking a certain somebody's face, I quickly calmed myself down as much as I could and shrugged, "Does't hurt to try, right?"

"Sounds like something you'd read in a fairy-tale..."

"Stranger things have happened," I turned to see that the rest of the flock all had on that, 'I'm only going to try to look happy -and not like you're a total nut-job- for you' kind of look. _What as I doing? I _was_ a total nut-job, wasn't I?_

"I'll take care of them, then."

I sighed.

"Trust me."

I sent back sort of a half-smile, let go of Fang's hand, closed my eyes, and lunged forward, full-force. '_Here goes nothing!'_ I thought, as I ran and ran and ran...and ran and ran until I figured I must've missed the pillar and was running around King's Cross Station, like a lunatic.

Unfortunately, my brain stopped before my feet did and I ended up doing acrobatics with my eyes closed...right into some scrawny, bespectacled, curly-black-haired kid.

_Note to self: Run with eyes opened next time._

I slowly peeled them open and gave a distraught, failed smile to the boy who I realized had a gnarly-looking scar above his right eye.

"Uh...hi...sorry..." Drawing this much attention to myself was never a good thing. I looked behind me, only to find that the rest of the flock was nowhere to be found. I went into a full-out panic before realizing that something else was off, though I couldn't quite place my finger on _what_.

"Er...sorry, are you looking for something?"

I turned back to see the boy staring at me like I was a freak -or maybe it was _because_ I was a freak. I quickly felt behind me to make sure my wings -_yes, wings_- weren't poking out. (Hey, if you think the wing thing is amazing, you should see what I do in my spare time!)

_Nope. All clear._ "Um...no," I answered, because I'm smooth, "Who are you?"

"Wow, hard to believe you wouldn't remember me seeing as we only met those few minutes ago."

_'Wait...what am I a goldfish now?'_ I thought, suddenly remembering. _He was the kid who told me to run at the brick wall!_ I couldn't fathom how I'd forgotten that. "_Right, _uh...Harold."

"Harry," he corrected, as politely as possible.

"Oh. Yeah, did I...uh...hit my head?"

"Not that I saw. Where are you friends?"

"Back...there," I pointed to the general area that I came from.

"Behind the wall? Aren't they coming?"

_Alright, to tell you the truth, I was so ready for some T.V. host or something to come running up shouting, "You've just been prank'd" or something, but none did._ "Coming?" I questioned.

Harry frowned, "You mean...they're not...magic...?"

"Uh..." _'Iggy's cooking can be pretty magical!'_

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell them wha-"

"Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic..."

"Muggles...?"

He huffed, "Right...so, I take it you're new to this..."

"Just a little, yeah..."

Harry tried not to stare, and was having just about as much success as I was trying not to ask about his facial wound. I mean, it probably wouldn't have been as hard for him -I knew- if I wasn't 5'9 and didn't give off an ora of mutant-freak wherever I went. Actually, I was surprised that he was still being nice and trying to get to know me after my dork-athon back there. _You win some you lose some_.

"Where are your school things?" he finally said, trying to slice through the awkwardness that hung between us.

"I...didn't actually...get to read what they were..."

"What? Why not?"

"Dogs..."

"Dogs...?"

"Um, yeah..." _giant mutant assassin dogs with guns, to be exact._

"She can borrow something of mine if it's absolutely necessary._" Just a question to put out there, do you normally karate-flip strange buck-toothed, electric-shocked haired girls when they come up behind you? Because apparently, I do._

"What the bloody hell was that for?" a redheaded boy ran to help -luckily, he didn't sneak up behind me.

"I'm am SO sorry! I _swear_ I didn't mean to do that!"

"You're insane! She's insane, Harry!" The orange-haired boy yelled.

_'I really need to work on my people-skills._'

"I- I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for...flipping Hermione," Judging by Harry's facial expression, I could tell that sounded almost as wacko to him as it did to everybody else.

Then they all turned toward me. Can somebody say, _"worst feeling in history"? _I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again, "I- uh...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" The ginger stood up and -as far as I could tell- was about to get all up in my grill and then some. _Yikes!_ Not that I didn't feel that I handle him with both hands tied behind my back. In all honesty, though, this tall, thin kid -who reminded me of a british version of Iggy- did get pretty scary-looking when he was mad. And right now, I was tap-dancing on his last nerve.

"Ron, I'm fine!" Hermione stood up and grabbed his forearm.

"I get paranoid..." I stared between them. The were a small, awkward group -not unlike my flock in some ways-

"I don't care how paranoid you were, that is _no_ reason to flip people! She was only trying to be nice!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" My eyes narrowed. I felt like a teapot that was left on the stove too long.

"Er...perhaps you should go..." Harry looked worried, and had a good reason. The tension between Ron and I was like a taunt rubber band and it only took one of us to snap first. I figured now was as good a time as ever to get my stupid anti-social butt on the train.


End file.
